User talk:75x
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Universe stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AwesomeMe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willr2d213 (Talk) 18:06, April 22, 2011 Hey! I want to thank you so much for copying and pasting my V.D. story! I would've done it myself, but I'm making one called Journey. It'll be great. ;) Well, I'm still updating it. If you could finish updating it, that would be great. Please do it in the same format as the earlier chapters. And if possible, please update it as you write a new chapter. 18:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) http://lego-adventures.wikia.com/ http://legoroleplay.wikia.com/ http://lego-herofactory.wikia.com/ Lego roleplay Wiki 18:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE GO TO MY WIKI! Link here: http://legousers.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Users_Wiki# :) Hey AwesomeMe, I have a way to get more people on here, using you story, that is if your willing to do it. BTW love your new profile pic! -Willr2d213 (Talk| ) How???? And thanks, I like my new avatar. Also, LEGO may approve of Journey. AwesomeMe :) the claw hi awesome me, i saw the claw again!!!!!!!!!!! no, realy! it was in servivul, but it didn't kill me this tim. i used lots and lots of big firecrakers and used a jetpack i found to move away fromit more fastt. it took like ten minuts but I SMASHED IT!!!!!! then the spider boss came and it smashed me. :( but really, i saw it!!!!!!!! ):the biggest lego dude:( ps- im telling you on this wiki becase nobody was nice to me on the othr wiki GOTCHA!!!!!!! :P - Shermy 1.) Well, you would put your newest chapter on here, and wait a day before posting the chapter on the wiki. You would also tell people that if they wanted to read your story sooner, they would have to come here. 2.) You could just tell people to come here, but I'm not sure if the mods would approve of that. 23:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maestro, you dare? :P LOLs. When I read that post, at first I thought it was real. Then, under the Recent Activity, it said you edited it, and I spent the whole night laughing. Also, could you come to my wiki (link above)? And Willr2d213, I can post a few more chapters, but if I post too much, it may not get published. School Musical Good for you! I can't exactly do that at my school.... LOL! NVM. And is Maestro the kid's real name, nickname, or name of the character that he plays? Well, Maestro is his character's nickname. He doesn't have another name, but according to the director, it's his nickname. I'm a Guard in the musical. Lucky me. :P Best Wishes, AwesomeMe Okay, you don't have to close with "best wishes" on a wiki talk page, it's just me, your friend. :P And I know what your thinking: well, it ISN'T me. People rarely call me "maestro" out of my own house. My normal name is used just about everywhere, since there isn't much of a nickname that you can give it.... :P It's his characters nickname. Sorry, forgot to post "character's". And no, I didn't think it was you. :P AwesomeMe Ahh, I see. What's the name of the play? Aladin. :P I know, that stupid Disney kiddy-movie. But the musical's a lot better than the movie. ;) AwesomeMe Signature Here's how to get it up and working (I can't edit someone else's user page): #Copy this: #Paste it here #Go #Type " " into the signature box #Scroll down to the bottom of the page, and click "Save" #Sign any posts or messages with ~~~~, and you're good! Thanks Maestro! And do you want to come to my wiki? You would be a REALLY big help. ;) 16:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) "Vandals can find the wiki" In case you haven't noticed, we're not even in Google search yet. That's pretty bad. :P Well, wait: we are now. We weren't a few days ago. Maestro, have you seen my wiki? I think you would really help with it. :) And by the way, I've noticed the Google search, too. 23:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) New Phone Here are some pics I took of my new phone. Slide-ey. :P Photo on 2011-05-06 at 17.19.jpg|Has not been slid yet. Photo on 2011-05-06 at 17.19 #2.jpg|It has been slid to the texting keyboard! :P Photo on 2011-05-06 at 17.25.jpg|Close-up view. Niiiiice. :P Nice phone. I spy a piano, I spy a dog crate... A DOG CRATE! What kind of dog do you have? We just go one a month ago. Ahh... my puppy. I got her about a year ago. (YES, it's a girl!) Want a pic of her? Got one right now. AwesomeMe Yeah, that'd be great! Lemme get a pic of mine. Her name is Cassie. Wow nice! Is that you or your brother in the background? :D -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 22:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats a big cage in the background, maestro. What do you do lock your little brother in there? KIDDING KIDDING! Don't hit me I'll run away to the LU wiki. :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 22:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll get the pic up. She's a mini labradoodle (lab + mini poodle). And Willr2d213, that's part of my head. Haha. And also, her name is Bella. AwesomeMe Got the pic up. Here 'ya go. :P AwesomeMe 22:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, it didn't get up. Another one coming. ;) AwesomeMe No, Will. She's gonna get bigger, so it's a good idea to get a big crate and but a divider in there, which we can move as she grows. Saves buying multiple $70+ crates. ;) Is it okay if the new pic has my face in it? It's the only one that'll work. AwesomeMe Sure. I'm not a some identity theft guy. :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 22:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Me and her. Tada. :P AwesomeMe Very, err, big. And very fluffy. Cassie is a Shetland Sheepdog. That's only her head. She's thickheaded. :P. But she's a very lovable dog. And I was TRYING to look at the camera, but my dog was getting a bit fussy, so I dropped her a split-second later. :P AwesomeMe Did you see the picture of Cassie above? And my Mom would never get a dog the size of yours. :O Awesome, are you still online? If so are you going to be on in about a half hour? I would like to friend you in LU, but I think I'm going to go jogging first. (My parents make me) -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 23:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) @Maestro She was extremely small when I got her as a puppy. Here, I may have some photos. Lemme check. @Will Sorry, my subscription ended two days ago, but I'll be getting one in probably a week. I know, I want to friend you and Maestro SO bad. AwesomeMe What happened to all of the images? -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Check out these pics! -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I thought you said you were a rank 3 knight... -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 17:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I am. But I still like it when people dare me to smash Spiderlings with Rank 2 on. Don't believe me? Ask some of my friends. They've witnessed it. Right now I have no subscription, but when I get one, I'll put on my Rank 3 gear. Getting dared to things with a reward of money is fun. :P AwesomeMe So that's why.. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 19:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. AwesomeMe the claw agin awesome me!!! i saw the spder boss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this time i killed it with this axe i got from an dragon. i'm not kidding!! its me for real! when i smashed it, a messge popped up and said that i beat serviul and then it kicked me back too avent gardens. i'm not kidding!!!!!!! ):the biggest lego dude:( Okay, Maestro, THE funniest prank yet. *claps* I'm not making fun of you, but I'm cracking up. You may have a Wiki Contributer IP, but this can't fool me. :P AwesomeMe It was Will. :P Talk 01:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Its not him. I'll let you guess. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 01:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) WILL?! Wow, Will, nice joke. :P AwesomeMe Lol. Thanks. -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 01:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) http://legouniversestories.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:AwesomeMe&diff=prev&oldid=6261 Talk 01:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Im on LU right now and Jamesster is my friend. :P Talk 01:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Jamesster's great. I want to be his friend, but he sorta hates me. AwesomeMe yo am yo am the claw is real see me in game for more ): thebiggestlegodude :( only joking!LFC IZ KING! 15:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) PARTY TOPIC Okay, this is it, guys! Have fun! :P Yay! I brought sodas and I ordered pizza! *Ding-Dong*. That must be it. I'll get it. :P -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 03:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) JSYK, we'll be deleting all of this before Monday. AM will never know... XP Did you chance to get Sicilian White pizza? My favorite! :P Well it would be fun to tell him at some point... Anyway yeah I did! Here you go *Hands you a pizza box* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) *Gets out soda and drinks it* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) *scarfing down pizza* Yeah, I gesh we'll hafta tell him aht SHUM point. *swallows* *looks at pizza box to find that I finished it, and the box is empty* WILL! THAT WAS MY PIZZA! :P Sorry I took so long to reply, I ran into an edit conflict. :| WAGHT? *Says through a mouthful.* This was yours? Oh well, *I order some more which arrives in a few minutes* -Willr2d213 (Talk | ) 04:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, THAT one can be yours, I'm full now. :P I'm part from Sicily, BTW. 25%.